Wishes of a Pirate
by Necro-Knight Nate
Summary: [SYOC] The seas we sail have always been a cool shade of blue. But now, I'll have my vengeance, and the seas shall be tinted red! [Form Prologue inside!]
1. A Sea of Beginnings

I took a deep breath, collecting the crisp morning air in my lungs before releasing it in a large huff. I look out at the sea, it's dark blue waves sloshing lazily along as my ship, the Uchigatana, glides along the open ocean. It's a real beauty; the sheer size of her is able to match that of a British Man of War. Her hull is painted a deep red, and each of her three sails a pale silver. I've had her since my first days as a pirate, and she hasn't failed me yet. There isn't another ship out there I would rather have. I take another look out at the sea and sigh, turning my head to the helmsman, Jameson, a rather tall fellow, almost as tall as me, but rather thin. He's only nineteen, and his pirating days have just begun; he's lucky he found me as a Captain and not the usual kind, like that muppet Cervantes; good lord, what a pig-headed pirate.

"Smell that, Jameson?"

Jameson's innocent brown eyes turn toward me, his short blonde hair waving in the wind as he looks at me curiously.

"Smell what, Sir?"

I laugh my usual deep, hearty laugh as I send him a grin.

"The smell of ADVENTURE, lad! We're getting close to a good one!"

Jameson sheepishly returns the grin, obviously a bit nervous in the presence if the Captain.

"I-I wouldn't know, Pirate Lord, Sir. I haven't a nose like yours."

I give him a sharp slap on the back and step back, chuckling as he steps forwards and takes the wheel from me.

"Stick with us Jameson, and you'll grow to have one like us. Keep us pointed north, aye? We'll reach Pirate Cove before midday."

Jameson nods and turns his full attention to guiding the ship, and I chuckle one last time before I step down from the helm and onto the deck. Crew members run all around the deck doing their daily chores around the ship, and singing a shanty or two together while they're at it. Each one that passes by me gives a short salute or the usual 'Cap'n' before returning to their duties. I nod as turn back around and head into the Captain's Cabin, located right under the Helm.

I sigh as I close the door behind me and look over at the wall mirror on my right. I step closer and examine myself for any irregularities. My deep black hair is still in its mohawk, matching well with my tan skin from my long hours outdoors. My beard is still in its stubble stage since I recently shaved, but the black stubble still stands out. I bring a hand up to the silver eyepatch covering my left eye, the scar from the wound that stole it's sight still in view even with the patch. However, my right eye still remains functional, the single emerald orb scanning the rest of me.

My body is still very well kept; it looks like my training sessions have managed to keep it that way. Black curly hair covers my chest and forearms, but it doesn't bother me. I tug on the silver leather vest and beat my chest, since I keep the vest unbuttoned, and I turn around, looking at the pattern of a golden Bull's head I had stitched into it, and I smile; the Bull has always been my favorite animal. Two golden belts that have knives held in sheaths on the back of my waist keep my silver knickerboxers from falling, and they lead into my tall silver leather boots. On my forearms are some silver cloth vambraces, with a piece of silver plate metal tied on top for a little more protection, and two flat steel silver Paulding cover my shoulders, gold feathers surrounding the ends of them.

On my belt I keep my nunchaku, Geo. The handles are silver, but on the ends of them are two golden scythe-blades. I applied these myself; bladed nunchaku are a dangerous, and tricky, weapon to use, but I've mastered their style and use, and I have the scars to prove it.

I step away from the mirror and head over to my desk and sit in the large brown chair. Maps, documents, and navigational instruments lay scattered about on top of it, but I reach down into a drawer and open it up, pulling out a small chest and setting it on the desk. I open it slowly and gently pick up the golden locket inside. I flip it open and stare at what lies within.

On one side, there is a picture of a woman. She is smiling a gentle smile, her long brown hair flowing behind her as she looks down at her hands. On the other is a small glowing white shard. This shard is my piece of Soul Calibur, and the photo...a momento of my late wife, Maria.

You see, I was not always the Pirate Lord. I had a normal name a long time ago, a normal life with the woman I loved. We lived a modest life in a port town right next to the sea. It wasn't the fabulous life I wanted to give her, but she was happy nonetheless. I loved her since the day I met her at fifteen; and it was at my twentieth birthday that an evil band of pirates invaded the port town. They killed nearly everybody; I was lucky enough to be returning from a trip to a nearby village and escape the slaughter. I found her body on the beach, near where the pirate vessel was leaving, and from its deck I could hear a man shout "And let that be a lesson to anyone who dares resist Cervantes!"

I stayed at her body nearly an hour, just staring at her. Though she had passed on, she still had that gentle smile on her face, and in her hand was a locket; the same locket I hold now. Inside was a picture of me, and on the other, though I had no idea yet, was a piece of the Spirit Sword, Soul Calibur. It was at this moment that I swore that I would become the Lord of Pirates, start a new breed of piracy, one where there is no fear from pirates, and I would not rest until the man named Cervantes had perished from this world, and Maria had been brought back.

Ten years have passed since that fateful day. Now, people only know me as the Pirate Lord, the Do-Good Pirate. I laugh as I put the locket around my neck and let it fall to my chest, keeping Maria and the piece of Soul Calibur close to my heart. I had learned from my many years of traveling that this was, in fact, a piece of Soul Calibur. And if the rumors were true and I found enough pieces, I could call upon the power of Soul Calibur and restore Maria. So far though, I've had no luck finding any other pieces besides the one I already have. But today, my luck was going to change.

Sitting in the cargo hold right now are twenty barrels full of Jade that we were able to loot from one of Cervantes' minion shipd, and I have a contact in Pirate Cove willing to trade information about Soul Calibur for them, as well as information on Cervantes. I can't miss this chance, not for anything!

A knock comes from my door, and I close the small chest quickly and put it back in my drawer before I sit up straight in my chair.

"Come in."

The door opens and Darby, a boy no older than fifteen with red hair and blue eyes, walks in. He's the assistant to the Uchigatana's cook; what's he up here for?

"Pirate Lord! Pirate Cove is in sight, Sir! We'll be docking shortly. The Cook wants to know if he could have leave to pick up some more supplies while we're docked."

I relax as I hear him finish. I thought it was something a bit more serious; nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Sure, tell him alright. But we're leaving by dawn tommorow, so make sure he knows that!"

Darby salutes me and opens the door again, walking out and closing it behind him. I let out a small sigh as I stand from my chair, almost hitting my head on the ceiling; it's rather low in the Captains Cabin. Then again, I am around six foot three, so it's not that much of a surprise. But, if we're nearing Pirate Cove, might as well watch as Jameson pulls us in. I make my way over to the cabin door and pull it open.

'Hope Jameson remembers the anchor this time.' I mutter to myself as I step outside and close the door behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, hey everyone! So this is an idea I've had for a while now, and it stars a character me and a friend made together, the Pirate Lord! This story will basically follow him and his crew as he tries to take his revenge on Cervantes and find Soul Calibur. And no, you don't get to know his real name. He's just known as the Pirate Lord. Take that with what you will. This story takes place shortly after the events of SCV, so keep that in mind. Anyway, let's get to the good part; the SYOC form! Before I list it, here are some rules:

1) No Gary or Mary Sues! I realize that Soul Calibur tends to have weird powers and the like, but make it reasonable people.

2) You must include the phrase 'Spooky Scary Skeletons' inside the form somewhere so that I know you read the rules.

3) Be creative! I'm open to most ideas for a character, so let me see what you got! Plus, they usually have a better chance of passing moderation than most others do.

4) Be descriptive! Please don't always put down one or two words answers. GIMME DETAIL! I CRAVE DETAIL!

Now that that's outta the way, here's the form.

GENERAL-

Name: (First and Last, middle if you like.)

Nickname: (Not required, but go ahead if you wanna.)

Gender:

Age:

Ethnicity:

Nationality:

Height:

Weight:

Voice: (PLEASE at least try to describe to me what it sounds like.)

APPEARANCE-

Body Type: (Is it slim, is it bulky, etc.)

Face Shape: (Is it rounded, more oval, chiseled, etc.)

Hair Style:

Hair Color: (Go crazy! It can be any color you like.)

Eye Color: (Can be whatever, I ain't picky.)

Skin Tone:

Bust Size: (Females Only)

Extra:( Any tattoos, scars, that sorta thing.)

Clothing: (You can have more than one outfit, just label it so I know they're different. And please, give me detail on it! This also includes any armor they wear!)

Sleepwear: (Optional. Just tell me what they like to sleep in)

Accessories: (Knapsacks, Bags, that sorta thing.)

BATTLE-

Original or Copy?: (Basically, is their style something you made up on your own or does it copy a character in Soul Calibur?)

Weapon: (Describe what they use to fight with and any colors, patterns, or attachments it might have.)

Tactics: (Do they prefer head on fighting, sneaking, quick bursts of attacks, etc)

Strengths: (Basically what they're good at in combat. Cannot exceed five.)

Weaknesses:( What they suck at in combat. Must be equal to or exceed Strengths.)

Unblockable Move: (Each character has an unblockable. Describe what yours looks like.)

Critical Edge: (A Finisher of sorts. Please describe what it looks like and what it does.)

PERSONAL-

Personality: (DETAIL PLZ! I gotta have a good way to portray them.)

Family?: (List any family members that are significant to your character.)

Part of the Crew?: (Are they a part of the Pirate Lord's crew? If so, state their position and what they do. If not, state occupation.)

Background: (DETAILS! The more the better! Where did they come from? How do they get here? Why do they follow the Pirate Lord? That sorta thing.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Quirks: (Anything strange or unusual that they do?)

Sexuality: (Heterosexual, Homsexusl, Bisexual, etc.)

Romance?: (Do you plan on having your character have romance? If so, describe their ideal partner.)

Secrets: (Everyone has some. Doesn't have to be dark and mysterious, can be light and silly.)

Opinion of the Pirate Lord: (Please give your character's opinion on the Pirate Lord. The longer, the better.)

Extras: (Anything I missed you would like to add?)

That's everything! As always, reviews always help, let me know what you think of the prologue, and I hope you all have a pleasant day!

-Nate


	2. The Devil's Gullet

I exit the Captain's Cabin and step back out into the brisk sea air, and head back up to Jameson, who is, to my great surprise, very calm as he handles the Uchigatana. I stand next to him and watch as we begin to pass large rocky pillars, and a thin fog starts to form. This is normal to any veteran sailor, for to reach Pirate Cove you must pass through the Devil's Gullet. The Devil's Gullet is a large rock formation, and to pass inside one must head through a large crack in its middle. As you get closer, more rock pillars begin to show and the fog begins to become thicker, which is why having a man in the Crows Nest is a must when passing into it.

I pat Jameson on the back and watch as we begin to sail deeper into the fog. I can tell he's worried about the reduced vision and the rocks, but the boy has a steady hand and a keen instinct; he'll get us through the fog. However, we are going to need someone in the Nest to help guide us through the deadly mist.

"Jameson, have you seen Starling anywhere?"

Jameson doesn't even tear his eyes away as he answers me, completely focused on directing the ship.

"Aye, Sir. Last I saw he was below deck, entertaining some of the men."

I rolled my eye. I should have expected that; the boy rarely does anything else but climb around the ship.

"All right. Keep her at half sails and if the fog gets too thick for you to see out of and I'm not back yet, drop anchor and wait. I don't want any accidents, aye?"

Jameson nods.

"Aye, Sir."

I return the nod and walk back down to the main deck and over to the wooden grate in the ground, kneeling down and throwing it up with a hand. I slowly make my way down the steps and look around. The first floor of the inner decks consisted mainly of hammocks tied nearly everywhere, a few of the Crew members snoring away, sleeping up for their shifts. A smaller room was at the end of the first deck, and I headed over to it, ducking under a few hammocks as I went. The doorway to the smaller room had strings of beads hanging in front of it, so I pushed them aside and took a look inside the room.

The room itself was small, with only three tables and two chairs to each of them scattered about. This room was mostly used for recreational purposes and is usually brightly lit, but right now the lanterns were dimmed, casting an eerie glow among the room. In the middle of the two tables sat two of my crew members facing each other, a crystal ball sitting in the middle of the table between them. On the far end of table sat Starling, and he was waving his hands around the crystal ball, the other crew member seemingly entranced by this.

Starling is a rather strange lad. He's only about eighteen, and yet he's made himself a reputation of 'The Gypsy Prince'. See, Starling is a Romani, a type of nomadic people, never staying in one place. To most people though, they are just Gypsy. He isn't an official member of my Crew, but he might as well be one by now. The boy has aided us on numerous occasions, all without asking for anything from return. Right now, he seems to be looking at this crew members' fortune, which is what he's known for on the ship.

Starling's overall appearance was a bit strange to me at first, since I had little to no experience with Romani at the time that I met him, but as he spent more time with us, I grew used to it. His hair is wavy and a soft shade of brown, and he keeps his bangs combed to the left of his face. His face is heart shaped, with a slightly strong looking jaw, and his pinkish-red eyes glow softly in the gloom. It is still unknown as to why his eyes do that, but I have some theories. And while it's not always so, his skin is rather tan at the moment. It turns rather white in the winter, but tans more during summer.

His body is pretty slim, but still has defined muscle to it. From how acrobatic he is, that's not surprising, and it fits well with his clothing. His purple scarf is wrapped around his head like a hood, and an open black vest covers his chest. He also likes to wear some odd looking pants. One of my crew informed me that they are harem pants, cream colored, but what confused me more is that he holds them up with a belt made of gold coins.

Starling bends over the orb, then suddenly shoots straight up, sitting up tall. His eyes are wide with what seems to be worry, and he points at the Crew member, speaking in his usual tenor voice.

"I see fire! Pain! You must be careful friend, for if you are not, you are sure to be burned! BURNED, I SAY!"

He says this last part as he jumps up to his feet, still pointing at the poor crewman, who has scrambled to his feet as well and makes for the exit, pushing past me in a rush. Poor guy, it's never fun to learn you have pain in your future.

Starling turns his attention to me and steps forward, flattening out his pants.

"Ah! Pirate Lord! I didn't see you standing there. Come to see your future?"

He gestures to his crystal ball, but I just laugh, my form towering over his, which was only five feet ten inches.

"Yeah, maybe later Star. We've got buisness to attend to. Weren't you paying attention to what's going on?"

Starling scratches his head as he ponders the question.

"Well, I've kinda been down here for a while doing fortunes...so no. Not really."

I roll my eye again. I turn and motion for him to follow as we head back up the steps and onto the main deck, the fog becoming slightly more dense and the air more cold.

"We need you up in the Nest. We're heading into the Devil's Gullet, and you need to guide Jameson through it."

Starling nods as he walks over to the mast and grabs onto the rope ladder onto it, and he begins his climb to the Nest. While most of the Crew would take that climb as slow as possible, Starling climbs almost as fast as he can, leaping from rope to rope as he climbs his way up and out of sight. The boy has always had a love for climbing things, and so naturally I send him up to the Nest. He's not afraid of being up there either, usually below deck or up in the Nest. He's not that social of a being.

I head back over to Jameson who is looking a bit nervous now that the dense fog is setting in. I slap him on the back again and loom up to the nest, shouting up to it.

"Alright, Starling! Guide Jameson through the rocks until we're inside the Gullet!"

Starling leans his head over the side of the Nest and shouts back down at me.

"Got it! Make sure Jameson remembers the anchor when we get inside though, yeah?"

Jameson's face burns bright red as he coughs awkwardly, shouting back at Starling.

"J-Just give me directions, please!"

I surpress a laugh as I watch the two bicker. Eventually, Star brings his head back into the Nest and begins calling out the locations of the rocks. Jameson, in response, quickly turns the ship the appropriate direction so that we do not crash. This goes on for about twenty minutes, until Star leans his head over the Nest again and shouts down at us

"Fog is clearing! The Gullet is in sight!"

Sure enough, right in front of us is the enormous rock formation. Some legends say that it used to be a mountain, but one way or another was either tossed into the sea or was flooded over. The giant crack in it draws closer and closer, and with it, the darkness inside. It's a humongous crack, and inside of it is where Pirate Cove lies. I turn to the deck and shout out to the crew.

"Everyone go light some lanterns! It's going to be darker than midnight in that Gullet, and I would rather we survive the passing!"

The men send a collective nod my way, and a couple of them head under the deck to retrieve them. I nod to Jameson, who in return nods back to me, and we both turn to face the giant crack, which grows closer and closer, until we are eventually swallowed into the darkness of the Devil's Gullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greetings, everyone! Thanks for reading so far! So, this is our first OC, Starling Evensong, compliments of Nefertam! There is still plenty of room for OC's, so if you'd like to send in one or even multiple OC's, now is the time to do so! Thanks again for reading, remember to review, and have a pleasant rest of your day!

-Nate


End file.
